edfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Scams
Here is an informative list of scams the Eds have made over the years. Season 1 *'Serial Toucher Catcher' Overview: To catch the thief who is stealing the Kids' stuff. Profit: 50₵ Failure: Sort of, Jonny comes rolling down a hill and knocks the Eds' jawbreakers out of their mouths. Episode: The Ed-Touchables. ---- *'Ed's Hive-Bee-Gone' Overview: To eliminate bee hives by smashing them with baseball bats. Profit: None Failure: The bees were to much for the Eds to handle. Episode: Pop Goes the Ed. ---- *'En-O-Gee Drinks' Overview: The cliché lemonade roadside stall. Profit: None. Failure: Stinky Ed breaks the stall with his clumsy bulk. Episode: Over Your Ed. ---- *'The Ed Show, starring Ed the Great' Overview: The Kids pay to see Ed say dumb catch phrases and do stupid things. Profit: Tons of quarters from the Kids. Failure: The Kanker Sisters come and steal the Eds' money. Episode: Over Your Ed. ---- *'Cul-de-Sac Calendar' Overview: To snap secret photos of the Kids to create a calender. Profit: None. Failure: The Eds get caught by the Kanker Sisters and don't finish the calender. Episode: Quick Shot Ed. ---- *'Paper Routes' Overview: To deliver newspapers around the neighborhood to earn money. Profit: None. Failure: Eddy ordered an overwhelming amount of papers. Episode: Read All About Ed ---- *'Life-Size Dinosaur' Overview: To create a life sized dinosaur using cement to have the Kids pay to see it. Profit: None. Failure: Sarah's antics caused the Eds to accidently demolish the sculpture. Episode: An Ed Too Many. ---- *'Ed's Buses' Overview: Have the Kids pay to ride a cardboard bus down to the Candy Store. Profit: None. Failure: The Eds jumped off the runaway bus before they got to the Candy Store. Episode: Look into My Eds. ---- *'Hypnosis Scam' Overview: To hypnotize the Kids into giving Eddy money. Profit: Many quarters from the Kids. Failure: The Kanker Sisters came and stole the Eds' money, again. Episode: Look into My Eds. ---- *'Wrestling Match' Overview: To charge The Kids money to see The Eds wrestle The Kanker Sisters. Profit: Unknown. Failure: It is unknow if The Kids asked for a refund, if they even payed, after the fight. Episode: Tag Yer Ed. ---- *'Club Ed' Overview: The charge The Kids to join an exclusive club. Profit: None. Failure: The Kanker Sisters took over The Eds' club house. Episode: Vert-Ed-Go. ---- *'Eds' Lawn Mowing Service' Overview: To mow everyone's lawn for cash. Doesn't get any more basic than that. Profit: None. Failure: The Eds get stuck with Victor and don't finish mowing lawns. Episode: Keeping up with the Eds. ---- *'Toll Moat' Overview: To charge The Kids to get across a moat in the middle of The Lane. Profit: None. Failure: The Eds abandon the scam to get Kevin's jawbreakers. Episode: A Boy and His Ed. ---- *'Ice Cream Truck' Overview: To sell baseball painted "ice cream" to The Kids. Profit: None. Failure: The Kids were too sick to buy the "ice cream". Episode: Laugh Ed Laugh. ---- *'Ed Land' Overview: A small carnival that have cheap rides. Profit: None. Failure: Eddy flew off the Lawn Chair Carousel and Ed and Edd had to go fetch him. Episode: Eds-Aggerate. ---- *'Eds' Mart' Overview: A roadside stall that sold the kids' stolen food back to them. Profit: 25₵ Failure: No. Episode: A Glass of Warm Ed. ---- *Eds' Pet Boutick *Eds' Tire Swing *Eddy's Creek Cruise Season 2 *Eds' Mini Golf Course *Rocket Car *Ed's Friend Store *Ed Telethon *Eds' Sea Adventure *Garage Sale *Prize Grabber Machine *Salami Swami *Eds' Service Station *Ed's Snake-B-Gone *Key Ransom *Taco Ed's Mexican Cuisine *Eds' Sea Ranch *Obstacle Course *Edtropolis **Double D's Shoe Shining Service **Ed's Tattoo Parlor *Jawbreaker Satellite *Ed Circus *Eds' Repair Service *Chez La Sweat *Eds' Pest Removal *Gerbil For A Day *Sewer Swamp Ride *Snuggle-Me-Ed *Eds' Jewelry Store *Eds' Piggy Bank Smashing Service *Christmas caroling Season 3 *Old World Village Replica *Jawbreaker bank *Eds' Hot Air Tours *EdDefend live action show (live show starring Ed and Edd. Eddy narrates the plot of this scam/show). *The Curse of Evil Tim *Master Eddy's School of Kung-Fu *Exotic Pets (pet store) *Crazy Ed's Custom Hot Bikes *Eds' Arctic Wonderland *Eds' Sandwich Stand *Rent-a-Clown (clown rental service) *Eddy's Big Kahuna Surf School *Bumper Car Ride *Log of No Return (catapult ride) *Requiem For A Whiplash (roller coaster) *Ponce De La Eds' (restaurant) *Hula Dancing Lessons *Wedgies (wedgie-giving service) *Piñata *Smack Eddy Into A Tree *Ed Way (carnival games) *Eds' Peek Into the Future *Raccoon Round-Up *Mutant Land *Meat Mania *Cockroach Country *Jogging Pants World *Fridge Land *Bathroom World Note: Racoon Round-up through to Bathroom World are all the same scams with minor tweaks Season 4 *Chimp World *Eds' Photography Studio *Triple-E Driving School *Wishing Well *Double D's Arts & Crafts *Eds' Beds *Ed Co. *Soda bottle refund *The Hunt for Edosaurus (Movie) *Ed's Spittin' Image of Wax *Ed's Time Machine *World's Largest Pancake *Triple-E Frog Jumping Derby *Ed Flakes Cereal *Thingamajig *Toothpaste Salesman *Bubble Wrap *Smileyville *Jimmy's Ice Pops *Find out Your Hat Size *Scam ideas (not for 25 cents or even a penny) *Eddy's Deluxe Tour Lines (Peach Creek tours) *Tomb of King Tuck-yur-shirt-in *Panda Eddy Show *Eddy's Career Counselling *Balloon Poochie Season 5 *Bottomwess Ed (Ed swallows a TV, flashback) *Ed's Super Sweeeeets *Mole Mutant Repellent *Eddy's Summer BBQ *Ed's Watertime Fun Park (giant waaterslide that collaped) *Ed's Sweaters *Moon Rocks *Egghead Ed *Pet the Bunny *Peach Creek Junior High Tattler Scandal *Feed the Unicorn *Getting Jonny unstuck from the tree *Eddenheim Historical Museum of the Founding of the Colony of Peach Creek *Eddy's Snow Cone Cannon Category:Scams